Cul-de-sac Racing
Created By: Edfan12345 Plot In the cul-de-sac, the Kankers have challenged all the kids to a race for the Grand Cup. Everyone enters and Lee holds place as the final boss you verse in order to win the Grand Cup. Characters and Karts Playable Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Jonny *Sarah *Jimmy *Naz *May *Marie Bosses *In this game, there are 5 bosses. Here is a list of them. *1st Boss - Kevin *2nd Boss - Candy Burgaler *3rd Boss - Laser Nator *4th Boss - Rolf *5th Boss - Lee Unlockable Characters *Kevin - To unlock, come in 1st place on every track in the Cash Cup. *Candy Burgaler - Well, first of all, the Candy Burgaler is a burgaler that has attempted to rob the candy store a few times. To unlock, come in 1st place on every track in the Candy Cup. *Laser Nator - The Laser Nator is an imaginary robot in Ed's mind, but one day when Edd did an experiment on Ed, the Laser Nator came out of Ed's mind. To unlock, come on 1st place in every track in the Chunky Puff Cup. *Rolf - To unlock, come in 1st place on every track on the Jawbreaker cup. *Lee - To unlock, come in 1st place on every track in the Grand cup. Cups and Tracks Cup 1 - Cash Cup *The Cul-de-sac *Edd Raceway *Kevin Speedway *Riverside Caves *Kevin Speedway Boss: Kevin Cup 2 - Candy Cup *The Forest *The Candy Store *Eddy Highway *Jimmy Parks *The Candy Store Boss: Candy Burgaler Cup 3 - Chunky Puff Cup *Downtown Peach Creek *Ed Fields *Nator Skyway *Jonny Stadium *Nator Skyway Boss: Laser Nator Cup 4 - Jawbreaker Cup *Peach Creek Jr. High *Nazz Docks *Sarah Canyons *The Farm *The Farm Boss: Rolf Cup 5 - Grand Cup *May Ruins *Marie Island *Mondo a Go Go *Kanker Station *Kanker Station Boss: Lee How to Unlock Cups and Boss Tracks *To unlock Cup 2, win against Kevin. *To unlock Cup 3, win against the Candy Burgaler. *To unlock Cup 4, win against the Laser Nator. *To unlock Cup 5, win against Rolf. *To beat the game, win against Lee. *To race against Kevin, come in third place or higher in the Cash Cup. *To race against the Candy Burgaler, come in third place or higher in the Candy Cup. *To race against the Laser Nator, come in third place or higher in the Chunky Puff Cup. *To race against Rolf, come in third place or higher in the Jawbreaker Cup. *To race against Lee, come in third place or higher in the Grand Cup. Track Result Scores In this game, there will be six racers racing at a track. You will get a different number of points depending on what you place in the race. Here is a list of the places and their points. The highest score you can get is 28 points. *1st place - 7 points *2nd place - 4 points *3rd place - 1 point *4th place - 0 points *5th place - 0 points *6th place - 0 points After all of the Cup races are over, your total scores will appear. If you come in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd on the total results of the Cup, you'll win a trophy and get to race the boss for that Cup. If you get below 3rd place, then you won't recieve any trophy and won't be able to verse the boss for that Cup. Powerups and Weapons Through each track you race through, you will recieve powerups and weapons that can help you, or stun other players. This is a list of all the powerups and weapons. *Bannana Peel - The player can shoot this behind or in front of them. If a racer drives over it, they will slip out of control for a few seconds. *Speed Boost - The player will get more speed for a couple seconds when activated. *Triple Speed Boost - The player will get 3 speed boosts to use. *Mega Speed Boost - When activated, the player will get to keep using a speed boost for about 10 seconds. *Chunky Puff Gun - The player will get a chunky puff gun with 3 or 5 shots. The player can use it to shoot chunky puffs at players in front of them. *Ruler - The player will be able to use a melee attack on a nearby racer. However, you only get one chance. *Chemical - One of Edd's creations. The player can shoot this behind or in front of them. If a racer drives over it, they will spin out of contorl for a couple seconds. *Laser - The player will get a laser with 1 or 3 shots. The player can shoot racers in front of them. The laser will follow and hit the player in front of you. *Time Freeze Ray - Another one of Edd's creations. When activated, every racer will freeze for about 10 seconds. *Invincibility - When activated, the player will become invincible for about 10 seconds, and drive faster. *Ed Ray - When activated, the ray will travel throughout the track knocking anyone in its path and it will follow and hit the player in 1st place.